BioMeat Sequal
by rutger5000
Summary: My attempt to a sequal to Bio-Meat. The protagonists of the manga go to the US to fight the USBM outbreak there. Rated K, for if you can handle the manga, then you can also handle this. If you did not read the manga, then what the hell are you doing her?


**Biomeat is true gem of a manga. It's a shame that it's not well know, and hardly represented on this site. I hope that this fanfic will help change that. I'm going to make an onegoing story of this, but I won't update often. I appreciate reviews of course, but I would appreciate another BM fanfic even more. **

**As for the story I'm going to use the same approach as in all my other fanfics. I'm trying to make a logical sequal. This means that all five of the main characters will all play a core part in the story, that none of them will die. But many many many many other characters will be eaten. The story will take place in the USA, and they'll be fighting the USBM outbreak there. Telling you this is not a spoiler, for it's the only logical sequel Biomeat could ever have. **

**I hate to say this, but I will not update until I receive at least one review, or at least one new BM fanfic is written. Even if I would have next chapter ready.**

**All that being said, I hope you'll enjoy the story.**

_A Suburb of Tokyo _

Tears were building up in his eyes as he walked through the hallway of his youth time home. Banba knew he was dreaming, and that the apartment complex had been over run by B-M a long time ago. But that did not stop him from feeling happy as he noticed all the familiar things of his youth. The tears were already running down his face by the time he reached the door of his old apartment.

A warm feeling of comfort overwhelmed him as he opened the door and saw his mother sleeping in her favorite chair under the cloak he bought her from his first allowance.

He knelt down next to the chair and softly nudged his mother awake. She opened her eyes and looked confused for a moment, but her eyes lit up when she recognized Banda's face. She let his face rest on her hand and whipped his tears away.

"Owh Banda I'm so very very proud of you, look how big and strong you have become. You've fought so hard, and saved so many people. " Suddenly she grabbed his face with an iron grip that would not release, and with a hysterical voice she yelled. "But you could not save me! You weren't there to carry me to safety when the monster rushed through our home! You're mother's bad legs could not carry her, and I was eaten alive right here in this chair!"

The tears of happiness were replaced with tears of pain and fear. "I'm sorry momma, I really tried to come here and save you, but…"

"But you were too late, you took too long to get home! Everyone in the building was dead by the time you got here!"

"I'm sorry momma, I'm sorry" Banda sobbed.

From out of thin air B-Ms appeared, and covered his mother. "It's alright Banda, you're here now. We can be eaten together, isn't that fun!" She yelled hysterically as a B-M lunged to Banda's face.

_Pacific Ocean, US cargo ship_

"Nooo!" Banda yelled as he awoke, breathing heavily and his body covered in sweat.

"Banda is everything okay?" Shinoura said.

Banda did not respond, he just grabbed his blanked and walked out of the cabin he and Shinoura shared. He walked across the hallway and without knocking entered Maaya and Kanomiya's room.

"Hey" Banda said.

Maaya and Kanomiya woke up. Maaya was rubbing his eyes as Kanomiya used to blanked of the bed they shared to cover her breasts and exposed Maaya's bare chest as a result. Neither of them were slightly embarrassed though.

"Hey Buu, what is the matter?" Maaya asked.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep here with you two?" Too all other people such a request would sound odd. But not many people ever become as close to someone as Banda, Maaya, Kanomiy, Shingo and Shinoura were, and not many people understood how terrifying nightmares truly could be.

"Of course Banda, but the bed might be a bit a bit small for the three of us" Kanomiya answered without any hesitation.

Banda responded by walking to the bed, and lying down next to / on Maaya.

"Aaauwh! You damm pig, watch out were you lie down that enormous body of you. Haven't you crushed my bones enough times yet?"

"Shut up you monkey, just go and lie closer to Kanomiya. It's not like you were not planning to do that anyways."

"You perverted voyeur get your own girlfriend, instead of imagining our love-live."

"Both of you quiet down" Banba and Maaya turned their attention to the doorway in which Shingo had appeared.

"You've woke me up with your arguing, don't you realize were having an important meeting tomorrow with several top USA generals?" Shingo sighed. "I guess I need to sleep her too now. Someone has to make sure you two keep quiet and catch some sleep." He walked down to the bed and lay down beside Kanomiya.

"I'm warning you Shingo, don't you dare to touch my girlfriend."

"Just shut up and go to sleep, the bed is too small to argue about who is going to lie next to who." Shingo replied

They four of them had just become silent and started to dose of, when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in" the four of them said at the same time.

Shinoura opened the door, but was to shy to enter the room. "Uhm, Banba left our cabin, and uhm as a member of the watch I've learned never to sleep alone. So uhm.."

"For crying out loud, just get into the bed already. You're as much part of our group as the rest." Maaya said.

Shinoura gladly accepted the invitation and lay down on to Banda. There really wasn't any more room left on the bed that wasn't even meant for two.

So all five of them used the same bed, all five of them were in a very uncomfortable position, and their combined body heat didn't help. But all of them felt save and secure, and they all slept soundly that night.


End file.
